Movement
Loadout is a fast paced game which allows for quick movements. Movement in this game is extremely important. The Basics 1. Controls: *WASD - Standard forward/back/strafe movements *Shift - Sprint *Ctrl - Roll *Spacebar - Jump 2. Improved movement abilities: *Jump Boots - The jump boots can be bought in the tech tree. This equipable item grants for a second mid air jump (double jumping). This is a great item for movement, but it has a short recharge and replaces other offensive gear. *Juice - The juice allows for increased speed and jump height, which can also be used with the jump boots for increased height. Advanced movement tips Loadout is all about utilizing movement with fast paced combat. *'Jumping' right after a dive roll increases the height of the jump (so you can get to more spots in the map using this technique) * You can jump over many more gaps in the maps than you might think - the trick is to jump just a tiny bit LATER than you would instinctively do. So if you can't make a jump, try the following: run towards the gap and delay the jump-off point for just a bit (when you visually think you must already fall down). Loadout seems to offer the ability to jump in the air if you are close to solid ground... * Should I use sprinting? Speed is important, so yes, most of the time, you should indeed sprint. However, there are some downsides to sprinting: if you don't sprint and don't shoot/jump/dive roll, you will not be visible on the enemy's radar screens, allowing you to sneak into the enemy base in Jackhammer. (another way to disappear from the enemy's radar is to use the silencer barrel). * Are you annoyed by having to hold down the sprint key most of the time while playing the game? One solution is to use the config screen to bind the W key to *both* forward movement AND sprinting. This will however still require you to hold down shift if you want to run sideways or backwards... Also, you lose the ability to walk forward (because you will always be running). Another solution is to install an external keyboard software that will constantly press down the sprint key for you - and you can toggle it with another key. For instance, you can use the free Autohotkey program and use this script to create a sprint toggle key. * Should I dive roll? On the one hand, it makes your hitbox smaller (so you are harder to hit) and it offers increased jumping height/distance, but the downside is that if you use a charged weapon, or a spooling weapon, you should generally avoid dive rolling because it cancels your weapon charge/spool time. Also, If an enemy uses fire weapons and you start to burn, you should dive roll: Rolling reduces 1.3 seconds of burning time per roll. * Each weapon has a hip fire accuracy stat and an aim accuracy stat (meaning if you use your weapon's scope, you get an increased accuracy, but you can't run while using the scope. So when you are creating a weapon, you should carefully consider whether you will be using it mostly with scope or not in order to focus on the right gun statistics.